Sweet And Deadly
by 0negoodscare
Summary: Jade isn't taking Cat's move to Seattle very well.


Many people may think I don't give a shit about anyone but when it comes to Caterina Valentine, I sure as hell do. I never express it even though I should and it eats me up inside everyday that I just can't come out and tell her how I've felt about her since the day we met. The first day we saw each other, her hair was naturally brown and curly and her eyes were big and bright. She was absolutely adorable, although I'd never be able to admit it. I'm not suppose to like girls let alone Cat Valentine of all people.

I knew I had developed somewhat of a crush on the bubbly girl. It became more obvious to me every day. Although it was obvious to me I wouldn't dare let it be obvious to anyone else. If my father ever found out he'd probably kill me along with my mother. My parents never approve of anything I do or say, they'd think me being gay was a decision I made one day just to piss them off because that's how idiotic they are. I made the decision to start dating Beck to cover up any inkling that I may be a lesbian to anyone around me and the fact that I had a crush on a synthetic redhead who was the complete and total opposite of me.

Think what you want about my decision. Yeah, I know I'm a gank but in my defense Beck is a jerk and it's not like he'd be crushed in anyway if he found out I was using him. We're over now, so it's not like it'd be a big deal if he found out later down the road. Plus, he has that little whore Tori that I suspected he liked since the first day he laid eyes on her. She's always playing little miss perfect all the time and it makes me want to strangle her.

To me, everything was perfect until Vega arrived. Everyone who had actual talent got the leads in Sikowitz's musicals and any showcases that were being held at Hollywood Arts; if you don't count Trina of course. Ever since she stepped in, she stole my cover-up and she's slowly taking away the girl that I consider my best friend, even if no one knows, and my crush. I sound like one of those brainless whiny girls in those sappy ass movies but it's completely true.

And to make matters even worse...Cat's moving to Seattle soon. Away from Hollywood Arts and away from me. What the hell am I going to do without her? Beck is an emotionless douche-bag just looking at Vega makes me want to vomit, big Vega is talentless and annoying to no end, I honestly just tolerate Robbie and his freak show puppet. The only person who I can deal with is Andre.

* * *

"Jade...Jade...Jade!"

I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice, shouting my name from a not so far distance. Somehow the voice didn't snap me out of my thoughts of loathing until I felt a light gentle nudge of my arm.

"Jadey!" The cheery redhead next to me spoke with a giggle.

I didn't need to look, I could already feel her big bright eyes staring right at me. Eventually I decided to turn my attention to her with a look of annoyance on my face, even though I wasn't annoyed at all, it all went with this front. "What?"

"You were staring off into space." My head snapped to Vega's direction. Ah, so that's why the voice seemed so annoying.

"Your point, Vega?"

"Well..are you, okay?" A look of concern spread across her face but unlike everyone else I could tell it was all an act. That girl didn't care about anyone or anything, only herself. If she could do or say something to make her seem like this perfect little innocent girl she would and she did.

I just smirked sarcastically in silence, staring at her for a few moments. That usually sunk in some sort of fear in the pathetic Latina. The sense of fear from others always brought great joy to me. "No need to act like you care, Vega. I'm not brain-dead like everyone else here." With that, I shot her a dirty look. Before I could do anymore, the little petite girl next to me began to speak.

"Wait...my brain is dead?" The words flowed out of Cat's mouth quickly. A sense of worry crossing her face instantly as she dramatically moved her hands to place on top of her head. "My brain died!" She frowned and I could sense the whole table holding back their laughter and eye rolls.

A part of me wanted to wrap the girl in my arms just from the look on her face but I knew I had to hold myself back. "No, Cat." There was no emotion in my response, whatsoever. Sometimes it scared me how emotionless I could come off but I knew that the slight reassurance would kick the cheerful girl back into her spirits.

Surely enough, she slowly removed her hands from her head as she grinned. The smile lit up her face perfectly. "Oh." She blurted out followed by continuous giggles.

If I could smile, I would but I just rolled my eyes and shifted myself off the bench. "Yeah, well I have a paper to do so I have to go." I lied as I grabbed my bag that was laying on the concrete and hauled it over my shoulder as I headed toward the doors.

I just needed to get away from everyone. I didn't mind Cat at all, it was just everyone else. Although, seeing Cat made me feel absolutely dead inside. It's hard to think that in just a couple of weeks she'll be out of here. I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with her but I just had to figure out how to make that possible. My excuses had to be logical.


End file.
